


A Wolf In Friend's Clothing

by AKindOfZen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKindOfZen/pseuds/AKindOfZen
Summary: Neighboring farmers, dealing with life's troubles in their own ways, finally feeling peaceful in the day-to-day, are thrown into turmoil by an old threat.





	A Wolf In Friend's Clothing

Two small farms sat nestled in the middle of almost nowhere, the two formed a symbiotic relationship, and in turn so did the farmers. Every day was full of chores but the company the two young men gave each other was more than enough fuel to get them through the long days. Unfortunately, this wouldn’t be just another day.

Keith Kogane and Lance McClain woke precisely at the same moment, as they did every morning. Their alarm clocks rang in unison despite being in separate homes and if you sat between the two buildings you can almost hear them harmonize. As always they both hurried through their morning routines; shower, breakfast, dressed for work, one foot out the door right as Keith’s rooster began to crow, and meeting one another before starting any work, a rhythm both had become accustomed to.

“Good morning, Lance.” Keith spoke in a familiar tone.

“G’mornin’ Keith! We beat your cock again this morning!” Lance had a smug look on his face, awaiting the other’s reaction to his expertly crafted joke.

“It was funny once, Lance, but after three years I expect better from you.” Keith responded with a slight smile.

Alright, so ‘expertly crafted joke’ may have been an exaggeration but despite its age Lance was still very proud of it.

Keith’s farm mostly focused on the raising of livestock. With many chickens, cows, goats, sheep, and a few horses. The animals gave him peace of mind after he had lost his parents. This was his family’s farm, he never really had any intention of taking it over, but after what happened to them he felt almost driven to keep the farm running.

Lance on the other hand purchased his farm on a whim, the city was too busy and he could no longer find any enjoyment in being around so many people. Growing up as a social butterfly in a large metropolitan area drained Lance to the point where he needed an escape. So here he was, growing corn, lettuce, and tomatoes for a living. His first few months were extremely lonely until Keith finally opened up to him.

With both farms running so closely to one another they often made use of each other's tools, animals, and crops. A truly peaceful and happy air coated the farms at all times, hard work was it’s own reward, but both men found the true reward was finally having a place to call “home” that actually felt like a home. They would protect this happiness with everything they had.

It was an usually hot day for mid-Spring, the temperatures reaching upwards of one-hundred degrees. Keith slid off the top of his overalls and took off his work shirt, quickly slipping the overall top back on, he was seasoned and knew how to handle this weather. Lance, on the other hand, was too distracted by his now shirtless friend from across the farm to notice how warm he was getting. His face became flushed the more he stared at Keith, he assumed it was his not-so-hidden feelings for his friend causing his unusual warmth, alas that was not the case and Lance collapsed to the ground.

An hour later Lance woke up in his own bed with an angry Keith staring at him expectantly.

“You were daydreaming about something again and this time you could have seriously gotten hurt because of it!” Lance was used to getting reprimanded by Keith, but felt an extra twinge of shame because of what he assumed was the cause.

“You need to wear thinner clothes or adapt to the weather better, you’ve been doing this for years now, you think you would have learned! Heatstroke is no joke!” Keith’s voice wasn’t one of anger, but of concern.

“I’m sorry buddy, I just got distracted. I guess I’m out of commission for the day now, arn’t I?” Lance’s spoke softly not wanting to rile up Keith anymore than he already was.

“Yes, you’re done. You’re lucky I’m here to finish your work. Rest up because I’m only doing your work TODAY, you best be better by tomorrow.”

With that Keith pointed at several glasses of water he had brought up for Lance before leaving. One glass of water would have sufficed, but Keith’s worry showed itself very blatantly when it came to his friend’s health, so there sat ten full to the brim glasses barely fitting on Lance’s bedside table.

Maintaining one farm is more than enough to fill one’s day with work, but maintaining two was a nightmare. By the time Keith was finished the full moon was high in the sky. He was drenched in sweat, covered in all sorts of dirt, and exhausted. He grabbed the lantern he was using for light and finally began making his way back home, that was until he heard a loud yelp and whinny coming from his barn. He dropped the lantern and hurried over as quickly as he could, if anything happened to his animals there would be hell to pay.

Keith’s face as he happened upon the scene at the barn was one half of relief and half of shock. He saw a man with claw marks all over his body, blood oozing from the wounds, and almost no clothes.

“What happened here?! Are you alright?!” Keith’s natural concern kicked in, worrying more about this new person now that he had seen his animals were unharmed.

“I was tracking a wolf through this area...I think he was stalking your farm so I panicked and chased him into the barn without bringing my gun with me. I got him out but not before he got me…” Keith helped the larger man up and brought him into his home to clean his wounds.

“So...uh…” Keith hesitated as he spoke, not knowing his new friend’s name.

“Sven, Sven Holgersson.” The large man said, wincing, as Keith dressed his wounds.

“Well Sven, thanks for looking out for my livestock, I appreciate it. But you’re beat up something awful, so you’ll be staying with me for the night. I had a long day, but I’ll make us something simple for dinner and then you can get some rest.” Keith spoke softly, his tone was finally starting to be more relaxed after all of the day’s excitement.

Sven smiled, “Thank you Keith, I really appreciate it.”

Keith smiled back, but then stopped to think, how did Sven know his name? He hadn’t mentioned it yet, but he supposed that because he had his name labeled all over the house to keep Lance from ‘misplacing’ any of his borrowed items Sven must have noticed it on his way into the house.

A pleasant conversation over dinner with much laughter was quickly followed by the sensation of face planting into bed. Keith was dead tired, but he figured Sven was even worse off. He slid under the covers and stared at the ceiling, his mind flew back to Lance, wondering if he was feeling any better and hoping he would once again start the next morning as he always did; seeing Lance’s smiling face and hearing the same joke.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud crash and what sounded like growling coming from the kitchen. Springing out of bed and grabbing a small axe he kept next to his bed in case of emergencies, he sprinted downstairs only to be greeted by a hulking beast. It stood at least twelve feet tall, covered in fur, its eyes huge and yellow, the low growl of the monster shook Keith to his core.

“G-get out...whatever you are...get out now before I hurt you!” Keith’s voice shook as he spoke, but he brought up enough courage to raise his axe showing that despite his fear he meant business.

“Such a cute boy, such a delicious looking meal, the dinner you served was hardly enough to sate my hunger.” The monster growled loudly as it spoke, its tone oddly familiar.

“...Sven...is that you? What are you!? What is this!?” Keith gripped his axe tighter, his stance was one of preparation, he already knew there was no safe way out of this.

“Such a gullible child. Do you honestly think a normal person could just fight off a wolf? You were so easy to trick. You didn’t even bother to notice the angles my wounds came from, if you weren’t such a caring person you’d have immediately seen something was amiss. And that, my midnight snack, is why you won’t be seeing another morning. Kindness kills you humans, but it feeds me!” The monster, now known as Sven, lunged at Keith with teeth and claws bared!

Keith’s time away from home was not misspent, he often dabbled in anything he saw of interest, trying to find the one thing he felt he was missing at home. Martial arts was one such hobby he pursued in his years away from his family, a happy coincidence at this point. Keith sidestepped the beast, just barely, and swung his axe full force digging itself deep into the monster’s right arm. Sven howled in pain as he swung his left arm at Keith, digging his claws into Keith’s chest, holding him in place. Taking this moment as opportunity, Keith ripped the axe out of Sven’s arm and brought it back down with all the strength he had remaining. All those years of splitting wood paid off in a big way as Sven’s right arm dropped to the ground with a loud thud followed by a scream of anguish.

“You’ve made a powerful enemy, boy!” Sven yelled, throwing Keith to the ground. Sven moved his attention to his now missing limb, roaring loudly. “I’ll be back to finish this, and I’ll be feasting on you and your friend soon enough!” With that, Sven burst through the front door making his escape.

Keith sat on the ground, bruised, bloody, and shaken. He watched as the large, once fur covered, shrunk and returned to the human arm it once was. What had just happened, it was all too much to process, but he was alive.

Knowing no one would believe him, Keith treated himself and buried Sven’s arm, quickly thinking up a lie to cover up the damage. His lie wasn’t original, in fact, he had heard a similar lie earlier that night. He spoke softly to himself, “A wolf attacked my farm, when I tried to protect the animals it chased me. I locked the door but it broke through. I got my axe and chopped off one of its legs, it hobbled away, and I cleaned up my wounds before passing out…” An odd story, but hopefully one Lance would believe. These were his final thoughts before Keith collapsed on his kitchen floor.


End file.
